


I Love You

by technin



Series: Miraculous [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Marinette and Félix have a conversation they never wanted to have.





	I Love You

Marinette's blue eyes stayed trained onto the floor, gently pacing back and forth, her black heels clicking with every step she took, her black and green dress slowly following in her steps.

Marinette looked up from the sidewalk when she heard footsteps enter the garden to meet Félix's grey-blue eyes drowning in curiosity and concern. "What's going on?" He asked, making Marinette glanced away from him with a small sigh. "Adrien told me what your father said," she told him, making Félix sigh and glance away for a split second while licking his lips. "I feel terrible." She said turning to the side and looking to the fountain that was behind her. "I don't want to have to make you choose between me and your career."

Félix breathed out a small, faint nervous laugh and moved in front of her, making her look up to him. "I'm not going to; we'll figure it out." He reassured her, giving a small hum, his lips falling into a frown. "We'll just have to keep our relationship a secret." He told her, getting a small sigh from Marinette. "Whenever we're in public?" She asked, almost sarcastically, taking a step back from Félix who shook his head taking a step forward. "No, whenever my father's around."

Marinette shot her head to him and frowned, almost narrowing her eyes to him. "Félix, you do know that I live in the same house as you, right?" She told him, making him purse his lips slightly, but he then nodded. "Yes, I'm well aware of that." Marinette gave a light scoff and turned away from him, but Félix gently grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Okay, hey, just listen-"

"How about whenever there's a camera around?" Marinette asked, raising an unamused eyebrow to him and pulled her arm away from his grip. "Or whenever there's a window?" Félix sighed deeply, glancing off to the side. "Marinette, please.." he muttered, his eyebrows furrowing and tilting his head to the side slightly. Marinette's lips fell into a frown and sighed. "I know- I know,  I'm -I'm sorry..." She mumbled, her arms crossing over her chest. "But, Félix.. neither of us are going to be happy doing that." She told him, neither of them meeting each other's eyes.

"I know.." he mumbled, slowly moving next to her side. "But what are we supposed to do?"

Marinette's lips pursed as she turned her head away from him. "Maybe..." Her voice trailed off, leaving the couple in a short silence. "We just aren't.."

"Meant to be together.." 

Félix immediately frowned at that and turned towards her. "Are you saying we should break up?" Marinette swallowed hard at the question, still refusing to look in Félix's direction. "I-.." her words got lost in her throat. "Think it's for the best." She softly responded and walked past Félix, only for him to stop her. "Marinette-"

She turned towards him, raising her hands to stop him as she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "Look-" she took a deep breath and gave the blond a small, fake smile which made him frown. "Now's probably the best time anyway," she told him, only making his frown deepen and eyebrows furrow. "You're about to take your father's company, I'm about to go to college, we aren't going to see each other for a while anyway," she gave a small dry laugh and lightly shrugged.

The fake smile she had quickly shattered seeing the flash of pain in Félix's eyes. "I- I don-" Marinette's eyes widened slightly at his stutter, but didn't remove her eyes from his. "I don't want to lose you again..." He softly muttered, as if whining, and took a step forward, gently placing his hand on his cheek. Marinette's eyes glistened and she quickly looked down, trying to find her voice. "We'll.. still be in each other's lives." She told him, looking back up to him. The attempt at lightening the situation went in vain by the look on his face. "We'll always be friends." She weakly said giving a small smile to him, ignoring how the burning increased in her eyes.

"Best friends." The small crack in her voice made Félix glance away from her.

Félix gave out a small tired sigh, a sigh of his defeat and not wanting to continue arguing. He leaned his head forward, pressing their foreheads together. When Marinette sniffed loudly, that was when he slipped his head onto her shoulder, pulling her into a hug, trying his best to comfort the girl. His eyes glanced off to the side, his gaze falling onto a small bush of roses.

"I love you." He softly mumbled to her, getting a small sob from her.


End file.
